Everything's Magic
by GarageHeroine
Summary: Roxas was a snob, someone who thought he was better than everyone else. People told Naminé that he would never go back to the way he was, and she was just beginning to see they were right, until the two are forced to enter a talent show, together. N x R
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! This is my first story, so please be nice. If you're reading it, I'd really appreciate it if you would review, I'd love to hear what you think. The summery is bad, I know, its annoying how you have such limited space.. Suggestions are always welcome! Thanks for taking the time:) **Edit: **I changed the summery below a little.

**Everything's Magic.**

Roxas was just a snob, someone who thought he was better than everyone else. Everyone told Naminé that he would never go back to the way he used to be, but she was never fully convinced. When Kairi and Olette notice that Naminé is having a hard time getting over Roxas, they think of a plan. All of a sudden, Naminé and Roxas find themselves entered in Twilight Academy's annual talent show, together? NaminéRoxas

--

Chapter One

"Hmm," She was sitting on a bench, thoughtfully tapping her pencil against the piece of paper she was writing on, using her textbook as a hard surface. _Stupid math homework. _She thought, brushing her blond bangs out of her face.

A familiar voice sounded near her; a look of curiosity came over her deep blue eyes as she peeked up at the person nearing her. _Oh no. _She thought as she saw the spiked, carefully highlighted, blond hair, and those distinct blue eyes she'd never gotten tired of, walking with a few other people.

Normally, Naminé's thoughts would be full of ideas on how to get him to notice her. But not today. Today was the day that she decided that it was time to get over Roxas.

So, instead of starring with hope twinkling in her eyes, she looked back down at her math work as soon as she realized it was him, even though it still hurt that he would walk past her without taking a second glance. The blond sighed. _He'll never be the same._

"Hey you," A red headed girl said, saving Naminé from her own thoughts.

"Kairi," Naminé greeted. Kairi straightened out her skirt and sat down beside her friend, just as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of school.

"Shoot, I forgot to do my french homework," Kairi said as the two entered the building.

"Good luck," Naminé laughed, referring to the terribly mean french teacher that Kairi had.

"Thanks." Kairi said sarcastically. "I'll see you later." Naminé waved, and entered the music room. But she was surprised at who she saw there.

Everyday, Naminé would come to school fifteen minutes early and finish up some homework, meet up with Kairi, and then go to her homeroom, music. She didn't know many people, her only friend in the class was a brunette named Olette. But to her surprise, it was none other than Roxas sitting in Olette's spot.

Roxas McEvan was only the biggest jerk known to Twilight Academy. He was good looking, athletic, perverted, cocky, and incredibly smug, yet it was easy to say that most girls there had had a crush on him at least once.

Believe it or not, once upon a time, the sweet, shy, innocent Naminé and the selfish Roxas were once friends. Of course, she always thought of him as more than that. Then high school hit.

Twilight Academy was a private high school only for kids whose parents could afford to send them. Basically, it was a prep school. They wore uniforms, which Naminé hated, and slept in dorms with roommates, which Naminé also hated, even thought she shared a room with Kairi and Olette, she hated sharing a room because she enjoyed her own company.

In all honesty Naminé hated Twilight Academy. It was a beautiful school, with beautiful well kept dorm rooms, but the society, and who ran it, ruined the whole experience for her. She could never fully enjoy school while watching Roxas prance around like he was king of the world. Of course, at TA, he was. Everyone idolized him. He'd flirt with any girl he found attractive, he was on the football team (which was a very serious sport at TA), and he had more friends than he could keep track of. Naminé was even jealous of him.

But she hated to think that way, and that was why she was desperately trying to get over him.

"Okay class," The music teacher, Mrs.Okosun, started, as everyone gathered in their seats. "We'll have fifteen minutes of practice time before we start today's song." She walked to her desk and sat down. The class automatically went from totally silent to completely chaotic with voices. Naminé momentarily forgot that Olette wasn't there, and turned to talk with her. the first thing she saw was Roxas, chewing gum and slouching in his chair.

"Hey, Roxas, man," Someone was saying. "Why are you here?"

"I got kicked out of the other music class." He replied with no emotion whatsoever.

"That sucks."

"Yeah,"

Naminé was wondering where Olette was, she hadn't mentioned anything about switching classes. She shuttered when she imagined not having Olette to talk to for the rest of the semester, only Roxas. _He probably wouldn't reply anyways. So much for getting over him. _With a frown on her face, she took out her silver flute and began to practice. She wasn't surprised that Roxas wasn't playing; he probably didn't even have an instrument. But it was bothering her, why wasn't Olette there? She had to ask someone, and who else would know other than Roxas? And she would seem like a total jerk if she just went up and asked the teacher, when Roxas was there right beside her.

She took a deep breath. These would be the first words she would have said to him in a long time. After a moment of thought, she put on her most angelic voice and said, "Roxas?" His eyes shot a glare at her immediately. She flinched, but continues. "Why isn't Olette here?" She could feel the heat coming too her face. _Right about now, I should be going cherry. _She thought with regret.

Roxas shrugged. "I dunno. I guess she took my place in the other class." With that, he turned back and faced the front of the room. Naminé wanted to say 'thanks' but the words wouldn't come out. Her eyes were stinging, just the look he'd given her alone was enough to make her cry, let alone the emotionless, cold voice he used while speaking to her. It was nothing like she'd remembered. She bit her lip. Something even more embarrassing than what she just did would be to cry about it in front of him, and the rest of the class. Naminé kept silent for the rest of the class.

-

"Naminé!" A voice echoed through the nearly empty cafeteria (There were a few students). Naminé's head shot up as soon as she heard her name. It was that time before lunch that her english class had to catch up on reading, so they were let out early. Most students just went off and did their own thing, but Naminé would feel guilty if she didn't follow the teachers instructions. The first thing she saw was a boy with spiked brown hair trampling through the room, knocking and shoving chairs as he did so. _Sora. _She rolled her eyes. "Hey, what's going on?" He shoved away another chair that was in his way, and took the empty seat on the left side of Naminé.

She gestured at her book, with a look that said: what does it look like?

Sora ignored her. "So, I was sitting alone in the library, right? And I was finishing off this huge map assignment for geography that was due last friday." Naminé gave him a sarcastic stare, that caused him to grin sheepishly. "Yeah, I kind of forgot about it, but thats besides the point. This jerk Axel, who's in like, grade twelve, but is stupid and failed geography three times and now has to take grade ten-"

"Sora," Naminé cut him off. "Your point?"

"Oops. sorry I didn't realize I was babbling." He chuckled. "Yeah, so anyways, I was an obvious target like, sitting all alone and stuff, so him and _Roxas" _He made sure to add extra disgust when he said Roxas' name, "come over and just randomly start scribbling all over my work in red pen. And I was like, 'what the hell?' and they both laughed and walked away." When Sora finally stopped speaking, he look a moment to catch his breath, because throughout his rant, he barely breathed at all. "I'm so mad its not even funny."

Naminé starred at him with her eyebrows raised, in a way that made her look surprised, when really she wasn't. "So do you have to do it all over?" She asked.

"Yes," He groaned. "And I really don't want to."

"Why don't you just tell your geography teacher what happened?"

"Yeah, if I want to get my ass kicked by my cousin and that excuse of a student Axel." He slammed his forehead to the table and kept it there.

"Its okay," Naminé sympathized. "I'll help you, okay?"

Sora's head shot up from the table with a stupid grin on his face. "Really? You will?"

"Yeah, after school." Just as Naminé spoke, the bell rang for lunch. People automatically began leaving their classes and walking through the hall; within a minute the cafeteria was filled with students in line to buy food. Naminé sighed, and put her book away in her backpack. "I have to go meet Kairi," She said to Sora. "I'll meet you at the library after school to help you."

"Bye," Sora waved, with a disappointed look, as Naminé headed out of the cafeteria.

-

Kairi was just putting away her backpack and textbooks when Naminé rounded the corner into the drama hall. "Hey," The red head greeted, taking one last look in her locker mirror before shutting it.

"Hey,"

"So where're we going today? Twilight Café? Twilight Library? Twilight garbage can?" She laughed. "Gosh, why does everything here have 'twilight' before it?"

Naminé laughed. "We're going back to"--She out on a dramatic voice--"TWILIGHT CAFETERIA!"

"To infinity, and beyond!" Kairi chuckled. The two friends walked side by side, back to the cafeteria. Naminé was expecting Sora to still be there, but he wasn't, so she didn't bother looking for him. They sat opposite of each other at an empty table.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Naminé began. "I can't hang out after school."

"I thought we made plans to go shopping?" Kairi put on a playful pout, and pretended to be heartbroken.

"We did," Naminé laughed. "But Sora needs help with his geography." Kairi was suddenly intrigued.

"Oh really?" She suddenly turned serious. "Why's that?" Naminé went on and explained what Axel and Roxas had done to his work. Kairi didn't look surprised. "What asses," She commented.

"I know."

"How were you _ever _friends with him, Naminé? Roxas I mean."

Naminé sighed. It seemed that Kairi reminded Naminé of Roxas more than Roxas did, which really made no sense to her at all. "He used to be different."

"I can't imagine that," She scoffed.

"Hey guys," Olette said, interrupting their conversation (Naminé was thankful for that, she hated talking about the old Roxas, or Roxas in general).

"Hey," Naminé and Kairi greeted in unison.

"What's up?" The brunette sat in the spot closest to her, beside Kairi. For whatever reason, Naminé suddenly felt isolated being the only one sitting on that side of the table. She wished that Sora would come back.

"Not much," Kairi said. _Please don't say anything about Roxas. _Naminé hoped. "we were just talking about Roxas." _Damn it!_

"Oh," Olette frowned, and turned to Naminé. "Don't tell me you still like him?"

"No," Naminé said. "I'm getting over him." She added extra emphasis to the _ing. _

Olette was much more understanding than Kairi was. She was kinder, and a way better listener, so she knew better than anyone how Naminé felt about Roxas, and how much he'd changed. She tried to avoid the subject, but Kairi tended to bring him up a lot. Naminé prayed, like she usually did, that Kairi would drop the topic and move onto something else. But of course, she didn't.

"Naminé was saying that apparently Roxas used to be different,"

"He was!" Naminé defended. Kairi looked stunned at her sudden outburst. Naminé was immediately embarrassed. "I mean, he was different. He was nice and caring, I could even say he was my best friend."

"I remember," Olette said. "In grade seven, you and him were pretty tight."

"I remember you guys being friends," Kairi said, "but I don't remember him being nice. You know, one time, in grade six, me and him were partners for a science project. He wouldn't do anything, it really pissed me off."

"I never said he wasn't lazy," Naminé pointed out. "But he was nice."

"I agree," Olette said. Naminé smiled at her. Unlike Kairi, Olette would stand up for people, even if it were in very minor ways.

"Okay," Kairi said, with a hint of sarcasm. "Whatever you say. But who cares, what matters now is that he's mean."

"I know, I've come to accept that he's never going to be the same Roxas I knew." Naminé said.

"Then why do you still like him?" She really didn't feel obliged to answer that, but she knew that she would never hear the end of it if she didn't.

"Well--"

"I think Naminé is, in a way, living in the past." Olette cut in.

"How do you mean?" Naminé asked, puzzled.

"I think that you liked the Roxas you knew, and can't let go."

"There goes Olette, pulling the physiologist card out again." Kairi laughed. "But you do have a point."

"Well what can I say," Olette grinned. She was studding physiology, which was another reason why Naminé trusted her. Physiologists could never share their patients secrets. "Seriously though."

"That actually does make sense," Naminé agreed. She was actually beginning to feel better.

"So, you need to forget about the old Roxas. Find someone new to obsess over."

"Hey! I'm not obsessed."

"I know,"

"Humph."

-

Naminé was racing out of the school. She was already fifteen minutes late for meeting Sora, she couldn't afford any more time. Even though she looked like an idiot, sprinting like that, Naminé really hated letting people down, especially friends. But thats when something hit her. One minute she was running, and the next there was a sharp pain in her shoulder, and she was laying on top of someone, both of their books were laying all over the ground. "I'm so sorry!" She said, getting up. The person got up too, Naminé found herself face to face with Roxas.

"Thats okay." He said. She felt a lump form in her throat as she starred into his familiar sea blue eyes, which seemed to have their old twinkle back to them. He bent over and picked up his books, moments later Naminé knelt down and picked hers up too.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." She said again, hoping that he wouldn't be angry with her. She was half expecting him to just turn and walk away, but instead, he laughed.

"You don't have to apologize, really."

"Okay,"

"What are you doing here anyways? School ended twenty minutes ago, everyones gone."

She wanted to say, "Well what are you doing here then?" but that would be rude, so instead, she said: "My teacher had me help out after class, and I'm supposed to meet a friend at the library." She decided to leave out the tiny detail that she was going to meet Sora, Roxas' tormented cousin.

"Oh, I see."

"What about you?" Naminé was even amazed at her sudden burst of confidence, it seemed that she was having an actual conversation with Roxas. It had been so long.

He chuckled, "I forgot my math textbook in my locker."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, well I'll see you later then, okay?" He flashed her a dazzling smile, the one that used to get her going every time, back when they were friends.

"Bye," She smiled back. _I'm sure mine didn't give him the same feeling his gave me. _She thought, but kept the smile on her face. A few moments later, Naminé found herself standing alone on campus. She stood there, processing what had happened. It really felt like she had just spoken to an old friend that had gone away for a _very _long time. But then she remembered. "Sora!"

-

Roxas walked out of the school with his math textbook in his hand. For whatever reason, he was in an exceptionally good mood. He even felt like studying, so he went to the library. He had a math unit test the next day, and didn't understand any of it. _And its not like Axel would be of any help. _He thought. The library was its own separate building, located a little ways away from the school, but closer to the dorms. He entered, it was his first time in there in at least six months. He sat down at an empty table, and began looking through his notes. But thats when he overheard a conversation that sparked his attention.

"Roxas seemed like the old Roxas," A girl said.

"Really," A boy Roxas immediately recognized as his cousin Sora said sarcastically.

"Sora, I'm serious." She said.

"Naminé, I hate to burst your bubble, but Roxas is just as nasty as ever." _Gee, thanks cuz. _Roxas thought with sarcasm. _Why does Naminé suddenly care about me again? _

"Maybe, but when I talked to him, he had that same feel to him."

"He's the same." Sora said flatly.

"Fine." Naminé pouted.

Roxas realized that their conversation about him was over, so he left. He didn't feel like hanging around the 'geek farm', as Axel called it, anyways.

-

**Twilight Academy's Annual Talent Show!**

**When? **_October 20th._

**Where? **_The auditorium._

**Auditions begin September 30th (friday) and will go until October 5th. **

**Please see Mrs.Okosun for more details.**

**grades 9-12 only.**

Naminé and Kairi starred up at the piece of neon green paper hanging on the bulletin board outside of the cafeteria. "Naminé, we should so audition!" Kairi exclaimed.

"No way!" Naminé gasped. "What talent do I have anyways?"

"Do I need to make a list?" Kairi said sarcastically.

"Come on Kairi, you know how I get in front of crowds." Naminé said matter-of-factly.

"True." Kairi tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for an idea to come, but nothing came to mind. "Maybe I should just audition then. Or Olette might do it with me."

"A talent show?" Sora said, pushing his way between Naminé and Kairi. "Sweet!"

"Are you auditioning, Sora?" Naminé asked.

"Obviously! I love these things, I regretted not auditioning last year." Sora said. "Are you?"

"No way, but Kairi is." Naminé pointed her thumb at her red haired friend, who was blushing madly. Naminé gave her a concerned look. "Kairi, you okay?"

"Ye-yeah." Kairi chocked out.

"You don't look so well," Sora commented. "Hmm," He reached his hand out, and placed it on Kairi's forehead. She shuttered at the sudden contact, and could feel herself blushing more and more by the second. "You're burning up, you sure you're okay?" Sora eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes," She squeaked.

Naminé, being her normal overly concerned self, linked arms with her friend. "I'll take you back to our room, you can come in when you're feeling better." She said.

"But you'll miss class,"

"It doesn't matter," Naminé insisted, and began tugging Kairi away. "Bye Sora, see you at lunch." She waved back.

"Honestly Naminé, I'm fine!" Kairi said, once they were outside. "I really don't want you to miss music because of me, its your favorite class."

"Not anymore, Olette was switched with Roxas." Naminé suddenly remembered when she had bumped into him the other day, and how normal he was acting. She was instantaneously regretful, she actually was looking forward to seeing Roxas, she had even planned on talking to him. Oh well.

"That sucks," Kairi stopped, and shook Naminé's arm off her. "I'm fine, Nam, really."

Naminé didn't look convinced. "Then what was that back there?"

"Um, don't worry about it."

"Kairi, seriously."

"I was just embarrassed, okay?"

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it!" She snapped. Naminé flinched, and Kairi felt sorry right away. She knew that Naminé only meant to help. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little bit weird today, I'm going back to our room, but you go back to class." Kairi turned and left without a word, leaving Naminé more worried than ever.

--

Well, what did you think? If I made any errors (thought I'm pretty sure I didn't) please let me know, and I'll go fix that right away. Thanks for reading, and **review **please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! This is my first story, so please be nice. If you're reading it, I'd really appreciate it if you would review, I'd love to hear what you think. The summery is bad, I know, its annoying how you have such limited space.. Suggestions are always welcome! Thanks for taking the time:) **Edit:** I changed the summery below a little.

**Everything's Magic**.

Roxas was just a snob, someone who thought he was better than everyone else. Everyone told Naminé that he would never go back to the way he used to be, but she was never fully convinced. When Kairi and Olette notice that Naminé is having a hard time getting over Roxas, they think of a plan. All of a sudden, Naminé and Roxas find themselves entered in Twilight Academy's annual talent show, together? NaminéRoxas

--

Chapter Two

Naminé quietly entered the music room and took her seat. She ran over how Kairi was acting over and over again in her mind, trying to figure out what could be wrong. There was the possibility that Kairi was actually just sick, but it really seemed like more than that. Naminé's thoughts ended when Roxas walked in the room, lazily flung his backpack off of his shoulders and dropped it on the ground, then sat next to Naminé. She smiled at him, but he didn't see. "Hayner, sit over here!" Roxas called out to a boy with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. Hayner was friends with Kairi, Naminé remembered, but she herself had never had a conversation with him. Obviously he was friends with Roxas, since he gleefully came over and sat on the other side of him, even though Mrs.Okosun would probably scold him.

Naminé was never the type to eavesdrop, but she was a little dazed that morning, so she sat and listened in. "I really hate this class," Hayner stated, "but at least now I have someone to talk to. What's going on?"

"Same stuff, different day." Roxas simply replied. "I have a math test, that I didn't study for."

"Well good luck with that." Hayner chuckled. "By the way, do you know what class Olette switched to?" Naminé's ears perked up, and she suddenly remembered that she hadn't talked to Olette about the switch.

"I'm pretty sure she took my place in the other music class." Roxas put on a sly grin. "Why, do you like her or something?" He teased.

"No." Hayner said awkwardly. Naminé could feel a smile tugging at her lips, but held it back.

"Whatever," Roxas laughed, seeing right through Hayner's lie.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" He snapped, completely serious.

"I won't tell," Roxas reassured. "but I was just teasing. But now that I know..."

"Jerk," Hayner scoffed jokingly. Roxas chuckled lightly.

Naminé found that the class had gone by too quickly. She had wanted to say something to Roxas, but was afraid she might end up looking like an idiot. Kairi was always telling her to take risks, stand up for herself, and everything else, but Naminé never bothered listening. She'd accepted that she just wasn't outgoing like Kairi was, or even Olette.

-

Naminé's english was let out early again, and she was reading in the cafeteria. She could feel the presence of Sora creeping up behind her, but pretended to act surprised when he jumped out and tried to scare her. "Hi Sora," She laughed.

Sora pulled out a chair and swiftly sat down. "What's new?" he asked.

"Same stuff, different day." She repeated what Roxas had said to Hayner, since it applied to her too.

"Roxas says that all the time," Sora pointed out, with a look of disgust.

"Oh, he does?"

"Yeah. Anyways, was Kairi okay, or no?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen her all day, and she wasn't in science class, so I guess she stayed home." They had been living there for so long, that Naminé felt fine calling her dorm room 'home'.

"Well I hope she gets better, tell her that, okay?"

"Yeah." Naminé packed her book away in her backpack, as the bell for fourth rang. "I better go see if she's at her locker anyways." she got up to leave, but Sora touched her arm, stopping her.

"I'll see you later, right?" He asked, a look in his eyes that Naminé couldn't quite get.

"Uh, yeah, bye."

"See you." He waved slightly as she walked away.

-

When Naminé entered Kairi's hallway, she was surprised to see her there, putting her bag away. "Kairi," Naminé called out, rushing over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kairi smiled. This time, Naminé knew she wasn't lying, since her normal color had returned to her face.

"Oh, good." Naminé breathed out a relived sigh. "What happened?"

"I slept for a while, and came in halfway through french."

"You didn't get in trouble, did you?"

"No, I don't think so. I just explained what had happened, they said that next time I have to sign in, and then go to the office."

"Oh, thats good then. Oh, by the way, Sora hopes you get better."

Kairi immediately froze. "Why are you telling me that?" She asked with little emotion.

"He asked me to." Naminé raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Okay." Kairi blushed, but only a little, and kept walking, at a faster pace this time.

"Are we going to the caf?" Naminé asked, as she rushed to catch up with Kairi.

"Yeah." She replied shortly. Olette was seen with a piece of pizza, sitting alone (probably waiting for them) at a table. Naminé sat down beside her; Kairi sat across from Naminé.

"Hey guys," Olette greeted.

Naminé remembered how Hayner had said that he liked Olette in music, and wondered if she should tell her or not. She wouldn't want to be mean, but really Hayner hadn't told _her _not to tell anyone, he told Roxas. So she thought it through while Olette and Kairi were chatting about something she didn't care about, and decided that Olette was better off now knowing for the time being. But Naminé would tell Kairi later, for sure.

As Naminé tuned back into the conversation between Olette and Kairi, she heard a giggle that sent shivers through her spine. It was a high pitched, obnoxious, nasty laugh. She turned her head to see who would cackle in such a way, just to see a girl with long, straight ginger hair, leaning in very close to, Roxas?

And he was leaning towards her too. It was obvious that they were flirting. _How annoying. _Naminé thought. It took her a moment to realize that that girl was named Felicia, and was in her music class. Naminé always saw her a very uptight, unpleasant girl. She wore way too much makeup, her clothes were too revealing, and she never did her homework. The only reason she was passing was because she sucked up to all of the teachers.

Naminé shuttered. People like Felicia made her sick, yet at that moment she was more jealous of her than anyone she'd ever been jealous of before. Roxas put his lips close to her ear, and whispered something. She giggled again. Naminé sent them both a very sour look, and Kairi and Olette both noticed.

"Naminé?" Olette asked. Naminé's expression changed as she starred at Olette, wondering what she wanted. "Are you uh, okay?"

"I'm fine... Why do you ask?"

"Well you're looking a little bit stale sitting there not saying anything, Nam." Kairi commented.

"Oh, sorry."

"Is it about Roxas?" Olette suddenly asked. Naminé could feel the heat coming to her cheeks already. _I need to get out of here. _She thought, not wanted to face another conversation about Roxas.

"No." She lied immediately.

"Oh really," Olette wasn't convinced. "well what's wrong then?"

"Nothing."

"Naminé," Kairi said, "what's wrong? Tell us."

Naminé tried to think of something quick. She looked at her watch, lunch would be over in forty minutes. There was no way she was spending the entire time with them when they were in a 'bother Naminé until she tells us what's wrong' mood, so she thought of another friend.

"I have to go meet Sora," Naminé saved. "See you guys later." Before either could object, Naminé was away from the table and on her way out the door.

She decided to go where no body would bother her, the library.

When she arrived, she noted the amount of people there: zero. No one ever came to the library at lunches, except for the occasional time where one would come to study, and around exams. She took a seat at one of the tables, and began to read.

"See you later man," She heard someone say, and was surprised at who was walking in the doors. _Roxas? _She would have gasped, but held it back. _What on earth is he doing here? _Roxas scanned the room with his eyes, and looked as if he were actually expecting there to be people there. His eyes stopped on Naminé. She blushed and looked at her book, hoping that he wouldn't notice that she was starring at him when he entered. She kept on pretending to read, as she heard footsteps on carpet approaching. "This seat taken?" he asked. Naminé was almost afraid to look up.

"No." She said quietly.

"Alright cool." He dropped his backpack onto the table, creating a loud noise, causing him to receive an intimidating death glare from the librarian. He ignored it, and look out his math binder and textbooks. "What're you reading?" He asked Naminé, breaking the silence.

"Oh um," Naminé momentarily forgot what she was reading, so she checked the cover. "Twilight."

"Cool, don't think I've read that one."

"Its really good." She smiled sweetly, and he grinned back, before turning back to his math notes.

-

"What's been up with Naminé today?" Olette asked Kairi as the two walked through the school campus.

"Lately she's been trying to get over Roxas, remember?" Kairi said.

"Oh yeah..."

"Yeah, not working."

"She's been so uptight."

"I know." Kairi thought for a moment, and as if a light bulb had lit over her head, had an idea.

"I know that look." Olette said with a smirk. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, if Naminé is having a miserable time getting over Roxas, and we want her to be happy again, why don't we just get them together?"

"Like matchmaker?"

"Sure."

"Yay!" Olette beamed, there was nothing she loved more. "So what did you have in mind?" Kairi pointed a finger in the direction of a bulletin board, and walked over to it. "I don't get it." Olette said.

Kairi rolled her eyes, and smacked her finger against the neon green sheet of paper hanging up. "The talent show." She said.

"Well how would that get them together?" Olette wondered. Kairi decided, that instead of explaining it, would give Olette a minute to figure it out on her own. In a few moments, she said: "Oh, I get it!"

"Great idea, right?" Kairi gloated.

"Yeah. One more question: how are we going to get them to enter?"

"Simple, we just sign them up ourselves."

-

"Math is so hard." Roxas stated after ten minutes of silence.

"Why's that?" Naminé asked, unsure of what else she was supposed to say.

"I dunno, maybe I'm just really stupid."

"I'm sure its easy if you study."

"Yeah well what does it look like I'm doing?" Roxas spat.

"Uh, sorry." Naminé frowned at him. _What an ass. _

"Whatever." Roxas furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. "I don't get this at all." He finally said, throwing his textbook down.

Naminé didn't answer.

"Seriously, its not like I'm going to use math in my life, so why should I study?"

"What are you guys doing?" Naminé asked.

"Um, algebra, and its impossible." He replied.

"Its not impossible."

"Easy for you to say, you're smart." Roxas scoffed in an offensive way, Naminé took it as if he were blaming her for being smarter than him, because thats what it seemed like.

"Okay." She shortly replied. Her forehead creased as she got more angry with the situation, and Roxas noticed.

"What's gotten you so pissed all of a sudden?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied darkly, trying to focus on the words on her page, but everything seemed jumbled.

"Was it something I said?"

"No."

"Yeah it was." Now he was just getting annoying.

"No, it wasn't."

"I think it was."

A feeling came over Naminé, and she knew that any minute she could lash out on Roxas and start shouting, and completely embarrass herself. "I have to go." She collected her books and shoved them into her backpack roughly. "Hey wait," Roxas chased after her. "Where're you going?" He touched her arm to stop her. She whipped out her same over used excuse.

"I have to meet Sora."

"Why would you want to hang out with that dumb ass? When you can hang out here with me?"

Naminé's eyes widened. She was being offered to hang out with Roxas, and was about to refuse. Then that feeling came right from her heart and escaped through her mouth. "I'd rather hang out with a pack of hungry lions than you." she scoffed.

Roxas' eyebrows raised. "Oh really?"

"Yes. You're cocky, do you know that?" Roxas gave her a look that read 'what the hell does that mean?' "You're conceited and arrogant; full of yourself."

"Okay?" He gave her another funny look.

Without another word, Naminé tried to push past him, but he stopped her. "What?" She snapped.

"Calm down." He chuckled. "Sorry if I, uh, offended you in any way." his apology didn't sound sincere at all.

"Okay." She tried to shove past again, but of course, he stopped her.

"Seriously, I'm sorry." He sounded more genuine the second time. _Avoid the eyes, Naminé! _She told herself, but before she knew it, was lost in them.

"Okay, apology accepted." She melted instantaneously.

"Good, see you around." He let her go. Once Naminé was fully out of his grasp, she ran out of the doors. _What just happened? _She wondered, referring to when his eyes entranced her. She was so angry, and then all of a sudden, she was whole again. How did that happen?

-

Art class, out of all Naminé's classes, was her favorite. It always had been, and she was sure it always would be. She was gifted from her moms side more than her dads; she couldn't play sports, or do any physical activity really, but was amazing at artistic things and was naturally smart. Art was her fifth period class, which was good, since she would always go back to her dorm in a good mood. Art was fun, and plus, Sora was in that class with her.

She was disappointed to see that Sora wasn't in class, even fifteen minutes after the bell. Usually, his latest being late for a class was five to ten minutes, she was afraid that he might be skipping. At TA there were serious consequences for truancy. The one time Naminé had skipped, she had to clean up every piece of garbage off of the football field after one of the games, alone. She blamed Kairi for it all really, it was her birthday and Kairi convinced her to go out with her, but they were caught. Kairi had to clean the toilets in all of the girls washrooms, Naminé found that a worse job than hers.

Then again, Sora skipped all the time and never got caught, so she didn't put to much effort into worrying.

-

The next day Naminé awoke in a terrible mood. She was grumpy; she'd had a dream about Roxas. In the dream they were arguing, and he was winning, so when she woke up, she was angry about the way he had actually acted towards her the day before. Then there was embarrassment, of course, since she'd actually talked back to him, though he didn't seem angry.

Olette and Kairi were just waking up when Naminé had just finished breakfast. She decided not to bother them, or let them bother her, and left for school. She remembered that they were being tested in music that day, to make sure everyone was on top of their practicing. Naminé was doing fine, but she hated playing in front of everyone since her face would go red and her expressions weren't exactly what one would call flattering.

She went someplace where no one would hear her play, by a tree behind the football field. She lightly played her flute, reading the sheet music carefully so she wouldn't mess up. But thats when something hit her, literally. She felt something hard and rubber collide with the side of her head, and she thought she was going to faint. It took her a moment to be able to see the football in front of her clearly.

"Sorry!" Someone, Roxas, called over. Naminé, a little dazed, didn't reply. "Hey, are you okay?" He came closer. "Hello?" He waved his hand back and forth in front of her face several times before she woke up.

"Oh!" she gasped. "What happened?"

"I hit you with my football." Roxas chuckled softly, bending down and picking up the football.

"Ouch, that really hurt." Naminé said coldly.

"Next time, don't play you're little instrument right near the football field." He said sarcastically. "People practice here you know."

Naminé wanted to scream. She was so angry she could barely take it, to hold herself back from yelling at Roxas, again, didn't say anything at all. Instead, she collected her stuff and walked away with a flip of her hair. Roxas watched her with a strange expression and she trampled along the field, nearly tripping a few times.

-

In music class Naminé said nothing to Roxas. She didn't want to say anything to him, ever. Unless of course she was pointing out how smug he is, then maybe she would talk. For the test Naminé played her piece perfectly, Roxas didn't play his right at all. Actually, he was just blowing into his clarinet randomly seeing if the sound that came out was right. Naminé scoffed at him. Did he even care about school at all?

The day seemed to go by slowly for Naminé until lunch. She was a little upset that they got no reading time, but figured that she could get some in at lunch. At lunch, she met Kairi by her locker and they walked to meet Olette together. Kairi, thankfully didn't mention Roxas at all. Naminé knew that if she did, she would just end up venting out all of her feelings of hatred towards him. Roxas was flirting with Felicia again. Naminé wasn't surprised that she had skipped music that morning, she was probably skipping everything but lunch, the only time where she could flirt with _Roxas. _

Naminé didn't look at them once. She was a little jealous, but wouldn't admit it to herself. Instead she focused on talking to her friends.

"So, Kairi." Olette said jokingly. "Do you, by any chance, like anyone?"

"No," she lied. "Why?"

"No reason." Naminé giggled at Olette's teasing.

"What?" Kairi panicked. "Who do you think I like?"

"No its not that, it just occurred to me that you've never shared with us who you've had a crush, or had crushes on."

"Oh."

"Well?" Olette pushed. "Who is it?"

"Not telling." Kairi pouted.

"Come on Kairi," Naminé said. "we're your friends."

Kairi thought for a moment, then finally gave in. "Fine. But don't tell _anyone, _got it?"

"Got it." Olette and Naminé said together.

"Hey guys, what's shakin'?" Sora butt in, as if on cue.

"Oh, hi Sora." Olette said. "Nothing really, just you know, eating lunch." Sora nodded, then grabbed the empty seat beside Naminé.

"What about you?" Naminé asked him with a bright smile.

"Same old." he snatched one of her french fries and ate it quickly.

"Hey!" Naminé laughed, and smacked his arm as he reached in for another one. He laughed as well, and grabbed her water bottle and took a swig. "Sora!" Naminé complained, and grabbed it from him. "Buy your own stuff." She half smiled.

"Hmm, fine." He playfully pouted.

"You're such a little kid." Olette commented, giggling.

"He's just a little tyke." Naminé teased.

"You guys suck." Sora chuckled. "Well, I'm gonna go. You know, my public is waiting." He stood up.

"Sure Sora." Naminé said, tossing a fry at him. Typically he grabbed it before it hit him and ate it.

"See you around." Once Sora was out of sights Naminé and Olette's eyes shot back to Kairi.

"Well?" They urged. "Who is it?"

Kairi's face showed a hint of previous blushing. "Just, someone."

"Come on, tell us, please?" Olette said.

"No!"

The two of them argued a little, while Naminé took note of something. Kairi was usually preppy and outgoing, but when Sora came around, suddenly she was quiet and shy. She always acted weird and never talked about him when Naminé and Olette were, and suddenly it was clear (and obvious).

"You like Sora!" Naminé accused. Kairi's face, right away, turned crimson.

"N-no I don't!" She defended.

"Oh my god, you do!" Olette smiled. "Wow, its so obvious!" She turned to Naminé. "Why didn't we see it before?"

"I don't know," Naminé laughed. Meanwhile, Kairi was basically dying of embarrassment. They had known Sora for years. There was a point where the three girls hated him, from grades two to six, because they found him 'immature', which he was, but eventually, it was Naminé who took the time to get to know him better, and the two became great friends. Soon enough Olette gave him a chance too, but Kairi never bothered with him. Apparently, it was because she'd had a crush on him the entire time.

"How cute." Olette cooed. "Aw, you guys would look so great together." Kairi's face was nearly as red as her hair.

"You really would." Naminé laughed softly. Then, while they were talking about romance, she remembered that she was just getting in a really intense part of her book, and was really looking forward to reading it. "Sorry guys I've gotta go, see you."

Naminé waved and headed outside. She cut across a small bit of grass and trees to get there faster, when she heard music. There was an acoustic guitar playing, and she heard a familiar voice singing.

_"Your voice, was the soundtrack of my summer, do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder. I said, your eyes are the brightest of all the colors, I don't wanna ever love another, you'll always be my thunder, so bring on the rain, and bring on the thunder."_

--

Aha, I wonder who's singing? cough cough. The lyrics are from Thunder - Boys like girls. I was referring to the acoustic version because its better..:)

Please review! thanks everyone :D


End file.
